


dogtags

by orphan_account



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, simon rlly likes being warm, they've both warmed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dunno Jem, he always seems really lonely when I'm not around. He hasn't got Amy or those crazy ULA people anymore..." Kieren started, staring at the animal at his feet, it's tail thumping on his jeans.<br/>"Fine, fine. Get him the damn dog." Jem sighed, giving up the pointless debate, scratching the dog's black and white head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dogtags

**Author's Note:**

> this is so horrible! i don't even.  
> simon + kieren + a dog = yes

"I dunno Jem, he always seems really lonely when I'm not around. He hasn't got Amy or those crazy ULA people anymore..." Kieren started, staring at the animal at his feet, it's tail thumping on his jeans.  
"Fine, fine. Get him the damn dog." Jem sighed, giving up the pointless debate, scratching the dog's black and white head. 

After a bit of paperwork with the animal shelter, Kieren held the dog's leash, the leash was obnoxiously bright blue, and it was attached to a leather collar that was buckled around the dog's fluffy black and white neck. The dog walked beside him down the street, to the bungalow, where he saw a light on in the window.  
 _Perfect._ Simon was home.  
Pushing the key in the lock, turning it and waiting for the click before opening the door.  
"Si, I'm home." He called cheerily, fingers reaching down and unclasping the leash, letting the dog run in to the living room and immediately watching it jump on his boyfriend's lap, who's eyes lit up immediately.  
"Simon, this is Venti." He gestured towards the border collie, who was now laying across Simon's lap,  
A grin was spread across Simon's face as he wove long fingers through the dog's fur, scratching it's head lovingly.  
"Where'd he come from?" He questioned happily, eyes not leaving Venti.  
"Shelter. He didn't have a home." Kieren answered, sitting next to Simon (and the dog).  
"Oh." Was all he got in response.  
"Well, I'm goin' to mum and dad's. Back later." He said awkwardly, getting no answer at all, only happy laughing from Simon and hearing the dog's happy yapping.

 

Later that evening, when Kieren turned the doorknob again, he heard silence, no _click click_ of dog nails on hardwood, unlike he'd expected.  
Turning the corner, Kieren saw Simon curled up on the couch, hair falling across his forehead. The dog was tucked against him, sleeping soundly as well.  
Smiling, Kieren put a hand on Simon's shoulder, shaking him lightly, earning a small groan as Simon blinked sleepily, reaching up and taking Kieren's hand.  
"Kier?" He questioned tiredly, only getting a warm peck on the lips and an invitation to come to bed.  
Simon happily obliged, following Kieren, but making sure that the dog was following. Venti, stretching sleepily, much like Simon, hopped up off the sofa, trailing behind the two.  
The pair ended up curled in the bed, Simon's back pressed to Kieren, and in turn, Simon had the dog tucked to his chest, enjoying the warmth from the two bodies.  
"Simon?" Kieren questioned, his hand lingering on the cord for the lamp.  
"Hm?"  
"Does the dog have to sleep with us?"  
"Yes."  
The answer was met with silence, and the click of the lamp, and a kiss pressed to Simon's cheek, and a sleepy goodnight shared between the two, followed by Venti's licking Kieren's hair.  
"Simon, your fucking dog is in my hair."  
There was no answer. Only a pat on the bed in front of Simon, beckoning the dog back.


End file.
